


Birthday present

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, No Relationship, No Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, warning: pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: Himchan wants to give you a special birthday present





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues because my english is pretty bad

It was almost a quarter past ten o'clock in the evening when suddenly the doorbell rang. Marveled at who would ring the bell so late, Himchan went to the door, considered only through the hands-free system to ask who stood at the door, but then left it.

At the same time, he thought of leaving the person in front of the door just waiting, and noting that he was unwanted at this late hour, but then the bell rang again impatiently. He realized that he could not just get rid of the person, whoever was standing at the door. 

So he opened the front door, only one gap until he saw who it was. 

,, Yongguk … what …?´´

,, May I come in?“ asked the man before him, his hands were buried in the pockets of his cardigan in these cold weather.

He did not even wear a real winter jacket!

Himchan opened the door:,, Of course, come in”

The older man came in and remained standing beside him, while Himchan closed the door again. For a moment, they looked at each other before Yongguk asked: ,, Is your girlfriend there?´´

,, Lina? No, she’ll be home in half an hour. Why?´´

He quickly realized that Yongguk would probably give him no answer. He still did not understand what he wanted at all, but begged him to go into the living room with him. 

,, Do you want something to drink? ´´ asked Himchan as he followed him into the living room, but Yongguk asked him instead of an answer : ,, Are the others there?´´ Himchan did not quite understand what all the questions should be.

,,No, they’re still in the studio. I do not know when or if they still come home today.´´ Yongguk nodded absentmindedly, gazing briefly through the small living room he’d once shared with his bandmates.

There was again a uncomfortable silence between them, which seemed almost a few minutes for Himchan, but was more likely only seconds. He noticed the older man’s gaze, but he hardly dared to speak and ask why Yongguk was here at all. 

,, Could you perhaps call Lina and ask if she could close early?´´ Yongguk asked in the silence. 

Himchan knew this would not bring much. His girlfriend had a lot to do in the office recently. Nevertheless, she always made a punctual conclusion and instead took some work home and should actually be on her way home. 

,, She should be on the highway. I can not call her when she drives a car …´´

,,Please, it is important. She has a little surprise for you …´´

Yongguk justified his plead. A surprise?

The older man nodded as if he could hear his thoughts. Himchan wanted to think about whether he was able to call her while she was driving, even if she kept telling him he shouldn´t call her. She did not like it when he did. Especially if he did not want to ask how long she needed to get home.

But if it was agreed with Yongguk …

,, I’ll see what I can do. ´´ answered Himchan, after all his superiority ceased at nothing. He reached for his mobile phone in his pocket and opened the menu.

,,Thank you´´ thanked Yongguk and smiled.

,, And I’d like just a glass of water.´´ Himchan nodded as he held the cell phone to his ear and listened to the free signal, while on the other side of the line was chosen.

He went to the kitchen and prepared the drinks, but still did not understand what it was all about. That it was a mistake to let Yongguk in at all, he would realize much later. 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

It was the second time you pressed Himchan away on your phone.

You often told him that you hated it when he called you while you were driving.  
He always worried too much about you. Especially when it was late.

You knew you had spent much longer in the office than you had promised him. To your defense, you had to admit that you had forgotten the time.

Once again your phone started to ring next to you.

This time you gave in and accepted the call : ,,Himchan, what is it?´´ Long silence before he answered: ,, I just wanted to know how much longer you need.´´

You were right, he was already worried about you.

,, I’ll be there soon.´´ you answer with a smile. Again silence. ,,Himchan?´´

He sighed into the phone before he answered:,,O-Okay. Please hurry up. Yes?´´ You did not respond directly, and nodded your head. But when you realized that he could not see it, you said: ,, Not for long. I promise.´´

,,Okay. See you then…´´

You said good-bye to him, but he had already hung up. You did not notice immediately, but something of his voice was different … You could not tell exactly what it was. But just the same, it was unusual for him to just hang up.

You started worrying about it, even if it was really stupid of you, if you really did not know if there was anything with him at all.

Perhaps he´s only in a bad mood, you tried to persuade yourself. But the bad feeling did not let you go.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

You parked the car on the street outside the building, which was almost your second home. The bad feeling had not left you, not a bit during your journey.

That was the reason that you excite the speed limit approxa and only a little faster than allowed to drive.  
No policeman in the world could have stopped you.

You tried to persuade yourself that maybe the other annoyed Himchan.  
They had come home earlier than planned. But no, Himchan had said they would probably spend the whole evening in the studio and were also warned that he wanted to have a quiet evening alone with you.  
It could not be this … 

You ran the few steps up the stairs leading to the front door and pulled out the key under the last stone. 

You said several times not only to your friend but also to the others that you think it a stupid hideout, but still it was still not discovered.  
Likewise, you sayed it´s too daring to live in the middle of the city, but even their manager had said that the fans would never find it as obvious as if they lived somewhere on the edge of the city. 

The key fit perfectly into the lock and you could easily open the door that separated you from the world inside the apartment. You pulled off your shoes and opened your jacket while you called for your boyfriend.

There was no direct answer from him and you looked around searchingly after you had hung up your jacket. 

,, In the living room" he shouted after a long hesitation. 

His voice sounded just as funny as she did on the phone.

You followed his voice into the living room, where, however, you were surprised and stoped stand at the door.

Before you, in the middle of the room, stood your boyfriend and behind him your ex-boyfriend.

Himchan’s face was distorted, despite the fact that he stood stiff and looked at you almost tormented. Yongguk, however, smiled.

One of his arms was twisted around Himchan’s upper body, while you did not directly recognize where his other arm was going. When you followed his contours, you realized that his hand ended in the crotch of your boyfriend, one of his feet stood between Himchan’s that he had to stand a little bit apart.

,,Hello Lina.“ said Yongguk, the smile did not leave his face a bit.

,,Yongguk” you answered and were amazed that your voice did not sound as you feel right now. 

,, How are you?“

It was almost three months ago that you had separated.

While you were still together with Yongguk, you fell in love with Himchan.  
After one of the others had found out, you knew soon that this was based on reciprocity.

Despite that it was obviously he had tried to hide it from you and exactly as you had tried it. But it was in vain. 

Both of you had shared it with Yongguk after a long conversation.

You had told him that you did not want to hurt him, just as little did Himchan, but you just could not maintain your lengthy relationship.  
It would have been nearly a year and a half. 

Till this day, Himchan and you were not quite clear how Yongguk had taken this break. Whether this was a reason for Yongguk’s moved out from the dorm, or for which he felt so bad lately. 

,,Good. Thank you”

,, Lina, can you explain to me what this is all about?“ Himchan interfered in your conversation.

Himchan tried to wriggle out of Yongguk’s arms, but stopped as the hand pressed his crotch and suppressed a low moan. 

What did Yongguk want?

You shook your head more to clear your thoughts than to confirm Himchan’s question.

Then you directed the question yourself to Yongguk :,, What are you doing here?“

The person addressed chuckled mischievously and rubbed his cheek against the arm of his friend before he dropped his chin on his shoulder and looked at you again:,, I just came because I got a surprise for you, sweetie. ”

Your birthday is tomorrow. So Yongguk wanted to surprise you with something. 

Yongguk smiled as your facial expression suddenly changed as you began to understand. Himchan also saw your face, but had no idea what was going on in both your heads. 

,,What? What!? Lina, now tell me what’s going on!“

Your boyfriend started a next attempt to free himself, which was stopped by his Hyung.

Much faster than you could see Yongguk had grabbed his arm and turned it on his back. He cried out tormented as his arm was pulled backwards and he bent forward, trying to compensate the pain. 

,, Does he always talk to you like that?“ asked Yongguk. 

You knew if you gave the wrong answer, he was ready to hurt him even more.

,,No” you said truthfully. 

Himchan was only frustrated. They all knew he couldn´t control himself sometimes when he was frustrated or annoyed and could not keep his mouth shut. 

,, Is it still the same room?“

The older one turned his head towards the bedroom. You nodded and Yongguk started to move with his friend. Then you followed them with a little distance into the short hallway. Just before you reached the door, Yongguk asked you over his shoulder:

,, Do you still have the little box? ”

Even if Yongguk did not make any more precise suggestions, you blushed.

Meanwhile, you had reached Himchan’s bedroom. Yongguk stood with him at the end of the bed, smiled at you, and pushed your boyfriend on the bed, with his face in front.

,, Close the door, love.“ 

You chew on your lip as you watched Yongguk as he turned to Himchan’s wardrobe. He asked you to close the room door a second time and you obey this time, but did not turn the key. Then you went to the bed and sat down beside your boyfriend, who merely raised his head. You watched Yongguk rummaging through the closet, feeling Himchan’s gaze on you.

,, What are you looking for in there? ”

,, Lina’s secret box. “ he replied to his question without turning around.

You and Himchan looked at each other and again you were red in the face. 

The box Yongguk spoke about, was a box in which you hid the toys Yongguk gave you times ago. Himchan knew about it. You both have used this sex toy together several times.

,, It´s not here. We would be pretty stupid, if one of the other finds …” said Himchan, turning to his friend on the back.

,, Not a thing? “

Yongguk turned to you and then looked at Himchan questioningly. You shook your head. Your ex boyfriend sighed and said:,, Then we have to do it differently …”

Himchan leaned on his elbows and looked at you questioningly.  
Doing it different? 

,, Lina, do you have a scarf or something?“ 

You look at Yongguk, who was standing in front of you. My scarf !? You looked down at you. You hadn´t pulled off your scarf as soon as you took off your jacket.

,, What are you up to!? ” asked Himchan annoyed. You laid a hand on his chest.

Your ex boyfriend smiled and came back to the bed, reaching out for you. You understood and unwrapped the scarf around your neck and gave it to him. Yongguk knelt on the bed, your scarf in both his hands, and said to Himchan:,, Turn around.” 

When Himchan did not obey, his Hyung grabbed him by the arm and pressed him with his face forward into the pillow. Himchan cursed words into the cloth. 

,,Hey! Yongguk, please do it differently! Please do not be like this!“ 

You reached for his hand, so Yongguk turned his head and looked at you.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face and he replied:,, Of couse.”  
Then he leaned over his friend and drew his arms over his head. Yongguk tied them to the bed with the help of your scarf. 

Himchan tried to free his hands from the restraint and pulled on his arms and cursed. You laid a hand on his arm, while you watched Yongguk as he searched Himchan’s nightstand.

A smile appeared on his face as he seemed to find what he was looking for. He took out a vibrator from the drawer, of which you did not even knew Himchan kept there.

,,Yongguk what are you doing!?“ muttered Himchan furiously. He still did not seem to understand what was happening. What happened at this moment. Yongguk handed you the vibrator over your boyfriend before he began to open his pants.

You suddenly licked your lips, while Yongguk knelt over Himchan again, pushing a hand under his stomach. He bent over him again and whispered in his ear :,, Kneel up, pretty boy. ”

He pulled him to his knees. Himchan growled frustrated and pulled at his ties. You shushed him to calm him slightly, Yongguk during that opened his friend’s pants.

Yongguk kissed him over his shoulder, pushing the loose sweater Himchan wore over his head that his arms had less space to move, than just with the ties.

For a moment, you thought they had forgotten you, but then Yongguk sat up and looked at you as if your presence had just occurred to him again.

He leaned over your boyfriend and smiled, kissed a line just above the neckline of your sweater high above your neck and almost kissed you on the mouth if Himchan had not intervened:,, Yongguk, don´t do it! I warn you!“

Yongguk smiled again and turned back to your boyfriend.

Since you both came together, Himchan had always been very careful that no one took you away from him. He was almost unaware of what he was doing, and he was not aware of it until you took him back to the ground.  
You only belonged to him, you tried to make him comprehensible again and again.

You looked at them both before you repeated Himchan’s question: ,, Yongguk what are you doing?´´ The addressed grinned and pulled down his pants so his hard cock was now free: ,, What do you think we should punish him severely for his impatience or not?´´

Your boyfriend wobbled back and forth. You could clearly notice that he was nervous. He made you nervous.

Apparently, Yongguk seemed to notice as he leaned toward you. This time not to kiss you as he had done before, but this time he said :,, It is your birthday. I wanted to give you something special.´´

Then Yongguk hovered over you and laid you carefully on the back. He ran a hand over the inside of your thigh and pulled a moan out of you before he started to open your pants and pull them down and dropped them to the ground.

He did all this so gently, as if you had never separated each other.

You tangled your hands in the sheets and pressed your body from the bed as he pushed a hand between your naked legs.

,,Yongguk!´´

You turned your head to your boyfriend, who was tied beside you with his face down, and freed one of your hands to put it on his cheek. You bent to him to kiss him on the cheek, turned his face as far as you went, but could not reach his lips.

Yongguk who crouched between your legs pushed one hand between your legs into your panties, you moaned at the new touch. 

Your friend moved back and forth restlessly while you held his arm. 

,, I wouln´t forget you, don´t worry.“ Yongguk laughed and you saw him bending over your boyfriend.

Himchan shrugged and trembled as Yongguk’s lips touched his earlobe. But only when you looked at them you did see the arm around your boyfriend. And the hand that touched him there. You tried to sit up, but Yongguk held you back on your shoulder and smiled. 

,, It is a gift for both of you.”

Himchan hissed through the closed teeth when his Hyung pulled his pants down as he kissed him along the backbone.

He was now the first of the three of you to be completely naked, and it did not seem to please him.

Yongguk grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him back on his back.  
Now you saw the erection that had grown between his legs quite clearly. 

,,Yongguk …" said Himchan with a trembling voice, and when you rolled to him, you could clearly see that his cheeks turned red.

You shushed him and tried to take him the embarrassment of the situation by trying to kiss him. The older one watched you both before he pushed Himchan’s legs apart and sat between them.

Himchan turned his head but before he could say anything his Hyung answered :,, I still have a little surprise for you my dear.“

He reached into the bag of the jacket he still wore and pulled out a small tube before finally stripping off his own pants. Himchan looked at him in astonishment and also you didn´t recognize directly what it was.

Then your boyfriend suddenly pulled on his ties, pulled his legs, and tried to turn away from him. Yongguk stopped him by grabbing his legs, then bending over him again and pressing his lips to his friend’s. 

When Yongguk had finally made your friend motionless by sitting on him and pressing him into the mattress on both his shoulders, he easily raised his head to look at Himchan again. There was pure horror on Himchan’s face but also other emotions. 

,, You don´t believe that I will not participate in this little fun, will ya?“

Then he sat up again, opened the cap of the little tube in his hand, his eyes always directed to Himchan’s face: ,, Do you know our Himchan has experience in this.“ 

Yongguk’s words were addressed to you.

You noticed that your thoughts had hit a wrong way when your boyfriend started protesting that it was not true what Yongguk said.  
Himchan could have many relationships with every woman he wanted to have. You knew, however, that in his whole life he had never had many relationships with girls, because of his self-doubt, which he cherished since childhood. But it was not a question of the women with whom he could potentially have had a relationship. It was about men. 

Yongguk smiled as you looked back and forth between him and your boyfriend.

Without looking, Yongguk pressed a little bit of lube out of the tube to his index and middle finger, then distributed it with his thumb. Before Himchan could say anything, Yongguk said to you: ,, Do not you think our Himchan talks too much?” The smile left his lips not once. 

,,Yongguk. ..“ You did not know what to say to stop him from hurting Himchan. In order to put your relationship at risk.

,, Don´t make such a face, Princess. You’re the main person here…”

It aroused you as Yongguk called you what he had not done for ages. You looked back and forth between the two men and chewed on your lip before you finally decided:,,Ok. Then let me decide.“

Himchan complained:,,Lina~”

You looked at him, but your decision was firm.

You bent to your ex boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, he smiled as you leaned back.

When you turned to your boyfriend, he looked at you conspiratorially. If you didn´t persuade him soon, he would not want to go with it!

You crouched over him, but so your body didn´t touch and pressed your lips to his. At first it seemed as if he wanted to turn away, did not want to let you feel this kind of affection. But then he opened his mouth, letting you tongue go into his mouth, and began a fight with exactly this he won.

Yongguk pulled the legs of his friend up so that they lay over his shoulders and you moaned as his body lifted from the mattress and his cock touched you between the legs.

Excepting breath, you tried to interrupt the kiss, but Himchan followed you as far as his ties let him with the upper body and tried to prevent you by biting your lower lip until you carefully pushed him away from you.  
Breathing heavily, he let himself fall back on the mattress, but immediately raised his head again as if something seemed to happen behind you. 

You did not know what Yongguk was doing, but you assumed that he had already penetrated his fingers into him. Shortly after, he put his head back, trying to prevent his lips from groaning.

This time it was Yongguk trying to convince him calmly, but Himchan turned his head away in discomfort. 

,, I have to do this, otherwise it will hurt even more.“ Yongguk said calmly. Himchan did not seem to mind when he gave a disjointed sound and began to cramp. 

,, This will get better and then we will…”

Your friend swallowed before he gave a whiny loud as he opened his mouth. You let yourself down on him now, which was an advantage that you were not very heavy, and put a hand on the cheek:,, Himchan … Darling.“

Behind you, you heard the smacking sound in the beat Yongguk apparently moved his fingers, but Himchan did not want to relax. 

,, You’re not crying, are you? Yongguk chuckled ,, You know how much Lina hates having a cock in her hole. That’s why you have to take it …”

Yongguk was right. You had once tried to have anal sex, but that was so unpleasant you had to stop.  
When you were together with Himchan for a while, he asked you once. You had jelled at him that you never wanted to do that again - he could not know that you had your period at that time - since you never once again felt like it and you apologized to him.

You pulled your sweater over your head and dropped it to the other things on the floor, then you kissed your boyfriend on the cheek and drew with the kisses a line down his neck:,,Himchan look at me.“

You headed down his chest with the tip of the tongue, stopped at one of his nipples, before you carefully took it into your mouth. 

,,Please” ,

,, Relax yourself.“ Yongguk murmured, before the buzzing of the vibratior was heard behind you.

Your Boyfriend jumped a little frightened as the vibrating thing touched him, so Yongguk had to hold his legs until he relaxed again.

And you too felt the vibrations easily through his body in your abdomen.

It aroused you much more than Yongguk opened your bra from behind and pulled you to his naked chest without pulling you from Himchan. You and Himchan groaned loudly as Yongguk kneaded your breasts in his hands. 

,,Himchan~” You groaned over your lips and rubbed your abdomen upon him when Himchan suddenly turned his eyes upon you. 

,, Do you need him so urgently?“ asked your ex boyfriend close to your ear. His breath tickled at your ear and you just nod. Yongguk rubbed your hair aside and kissed your neck down to the shoulder and back again.  
One of his hands reached between your legs and began to massage you agonizingly slowly there:,, Tell me how badly you need him. ”

You swallowed, you were not even sure if your voice at all allowed to answer. You were not even sure how long you would still endure, neither of the two had barely touched so far. Then you took a few deep breaths before you responded with a quivering voice:,, I need him. Yongguk I need him so urgently. Please. Don´t torture us further.“

,, Is okay. I think he’s ready now, dear. Not for long.”

Between each word Yongguk left a kiss on your skin before he suddenly pulled his hands away completely. You already wanted to protests when you suddenly tipped forward slightly and had to lean on Himchan with your arms.

The buzzing of the vibrator stopped.  
You quickly understood what was going on behind you and bent down to Himchan to get him involved in a new kiss.

,,You go first, dear. This could hurt very much at the beginning and we don´t want to take our Himchan this little fun.“

You responded at once and pushed yourself from Himchan. Pumping his cock a few times with your hand before you positioned above him and slowly sink on him. 

A groan which you couldn´t hold back left your lips before you pressed them again on Himchan’s.

When you noticed that Yongguk was so far, you put both your hands on his cheeks, so he could not interrupt the kiss. 

Behind you, you heard the smacking sound as Yongguk slowly penetrated him. Himchan crammed back directly and you had trouble to hold the kiss.  
To distract him from the pain, you moved slowly back and forth on him.

Suddenly, Himchan hunched deep into you, and you hissed so that your lips parted. 

Instantly Yongguk grabbed you by the hips and pressed you to his chest, which made you move with him in the same rhythm.

You looked at your boyfriend whose jaw was tightly pressed against each other, but you couldn´t bent to him to calm him down because Yongguk held you tight. You protested and tried to push his arms away, but he did not let go. 

,, Ah Yongguk!” You groaned angrily.

Yongguk behind you laughed while Himchan could not resist a grin before he rolled his head back.

Once again, Himchan hunted into you, you breathed in startled, and Yongguk had to stop short with his ministration. 

Then Yongguk bent forward, which you were now caught between him and your boyfriend.

With his movements, the whole bed was shaking when he suddenly started to thrus really hard into you boyfriend, and you did not know if you should deal with your boyfriend you were pressed to, or if you wanted to scream.

For the first time since you came here, you were gladly that none of the other was here or would not come so soon. You hoped so.

You tried to say his name, but were interrupted by every new blow Yongguk’s and had to start from the beginning.

The one above you put his lips on your shoulder and sucked on it, apparently it did not matter to him that he left lilac spots on your body.

You freed your arm between you and your boyfriend and put your fingers in Yongguk’s hair and tried to pull his lips from your shoulder.  
Instead of a protest, however, a moan came from your mouth and you repented to be caught between the two.

Yongguk laughed and finally let go of your shoulders as he gently pushed a hand between you to your womanhood.  
Slowly he rubbed you between your legs, while Himchan was in you.  
And even if he himself penetrated very deeply into you, Yongguk’s movements were enough to almost satisfy you three.

You really did not know how long you could hold it.

Then Yongguk sat up again, so you lose the hold in his hair, but kept you down on Himchan.

,, What´s wrong Himchan? Is our Lina so good …?“

How Yongguk called you. That you would belong to both men.

Instead of answering Himchan groaned over you. You turned your head to him and tried to look in his face, but couldn´t see anything because his head was layed back in the pillow.

You leaned on your arms and tried to push yourself up, even if Yongguk tried stopped you. It was the dominant side in him.

But shortly afterwards he let go and let you sit up.

He couldn´t harm a woman.

Now you looked at Himchan and his eyes were closed, so he did not see you and now moved uncontrollably and irregularly in you, while Yongguk penetrated faster and faster into him. 

You wanted to bend over to unite your lips. However, your ex boyfriend held you tight, didn´t allow it, and instead kneaded one of your breasts with his free hand.

,,Yongguk, you stupid man. Let me go.” You grolled, before a loud moan did come out of your mouth. The addressee chuckled mischievously and put his chin on your shoulder:,, Watch him. Look at your boyfriend as he cumes …“

Before Yongguk saied the last word, he was interrupted by Himchan’s loud groan, when he once pushed vigorously.

Again, Yongguk pushed hard and eased his friend another loud groan. Himchan was trembling and moving ever more uncontrolled among you.

Finally, you freed yourself from Yongguk and bend down to Himchan down to unite your lips together.

You didn´t care Yongguk’s hand was still on your chest.

From the kiss, a single groan grew against your lips as you moved on him. You wanted more and more and wanted to reach your own climax.

Himchan was the first to cume, which was more likely because of Yongguk´s hard thrusts, reather you.

You looked at him as he jerked under you and tore at his ties as he led the feeling of the climax wash over himself. 

But when he filled you with his semen, you couldn´t hold back anymore.

The feeling overwhelmed you with full force and didn´t leave you any time to prepare.  
Suddenly you only saw white, your arms gave away under your own weight even if you clasped both hands into the bed sheets. 

It was Yongguk who pulled you up again and squeezed you at his chest as you gasped for air, Himchan still thrusting into you to ride both your orgasm out.

And Yongguk did not cease to penetrate him with full force, sought his own release in him.

But then he carefully pulled you from your boyfriend and laid you gently beside Himchan on the bed.  
Your whole body still trembled from your peak, but you were glad Yongguk did this. 

Slowly you could breathe again and the reality came back to you.

As you turned your head, you saw Yongguk push Himchan’s legs apart to push even deeper and faster into him.

Hovered over him, Yongguk had entangled him in a deep kiss, in which they only groaned against eachothers lips.

He was trembling all over his body as your ex boyfriend stroke his hard cock between them.

Damn it was a sight you will never forget again.

Himchan’s moans grew louder as he suddenly threw his head back on the pillow.

You knew what that meant, and Yongguk seemed to know too.  
A final loud groan now also left his lips, before Yongguk penetrated only with lighter, irregular shots into him.

He watched his friend as he tossed under him again and only had his second orgasm washed over him.

When Himchan remained completely out of breath and opened his eyes again and suddenly looked at you,

Yongguk planted a last kiss on his forehead and then on his mouth before he pulled out of him.

Himchan wouldn´t be able to sit without pain for some time. 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Your ex boyfriend got up from the bed and picked up his things from the ground and started dressing. 

You looked at Himchan, who was still struggling with the effects of the second orgasm, and carefully placed a hand on his forehead.  
You were already thinking about loosening his ties and freeing him when Yongguk said:,, Do you take me to the door, dear? ”

When you turn your head to him you saw that he was already dressed up on his shirt again.

It still had the same effect on you as almost a year ago.  
You almost regret it ….

You nodded absently and saw one last time to your boyfriend before you got up. Yongguk handed you your sweater, which you overcoated and then picked up your underpants from the ground and put them on. 

When you looked at him, he smiled at you conspiratorially, almost as if he wanted to undress you again with his eyes, but then he went past you to the room door. You saw after him and one more time to your boyfriend, whose eyes were on you before you followed him.

,,Lina.“

,, It’s okay, Himchan. I’ll be right back.” You answered him and left the room together with Yongguk.

Without speaking a single word, you followed Yongguk through the small corridor to the front door.

There he stood, with both hands buried in his pockets, and looked at you as innocently as if what had happened the last hour never happened. None of you knew what to say …

,,About …“

,,Free Himchan when I am gone. I believe this is better for all of us. ” Yongguk replied faster.

Then it burst out of you:,, Yongguk, do you want me back? “

,,No´´ he shook his head and he seemed to be honest.

Then you both reverenced and looked at each other.

,, I should then …” Before Yongguk could finish speaking, you both heard clicking the door and Daehyun stepped in.  
Surprised, he remains in front of you and looked at you.

,,Hyung, I didn´t know that ….“

,, I’m just about to go.” Then he turned back to you and winked at you:,, I’ll go now. Congratulations on your birthday and enjoy the evening together”

Then he pushed himself past Daehyun through the door, wishing him a nice evening before he went down the stairs and disappeared in the street.  
You watched him after you saw Daehyun’s gaze on you, looking down from above.

,, What do you want here Daehyun?“

He raised his eyes again and looked into his face, unable to suppress a small smile:,, I just wanted to get something and then I have to go back. ..”

You twist your eyes:,, Then hurry up.“

So he disappeared into their dormitory, and you repented to let him enter at all. It was his home.

Did you close the room door? With whom did Himchan share a room?

You did not know and just hoped it was not the room where Himchan was still tied on the bed as you followed him through the corridor.  
But he walked past the room door.

Quickly you leaned the door slightly, and stood before it, watching Daehyun as he disappeared in one of the other rooms.

A short time later he reappeared and almost went past you again when he suddenly stopped smiling. Oh no please not.

,, Do you and Himchan have a nice evening in there?” You did not know what to say and you were afraid to get red.

,, Mind your own business “

Daehyun looked at you, the smile did not leave his lips. Then he said:,,Well … Then you both have a lot of fun in there. I’m leaving now ”

With these words he nodded to you and walked along the hall until he disappeared from your eyes.  
You waited so long until you heard the front door fall into the lock.  
Then you opened the bedroom door and walked to the bed. 

Himchan looked at you frightened:,, Is Daehyun there? You have to loose my tie, if he finds us here …“

You bent over him and laid your lips on his, before climbeing, you put your hands on the scarf that bound his arms to the bedstead.  
You had trouble to loosen the tightened knot and stripped his sweater over his arms.

Immediately, as his arms were freed, they shot ahead and lay down around your body.

,,Is okay. It´s no one there. We are alone.” You said against his lips.

He pressed you to him and turned around together, so that he was now over you, but remained exhausted.

Even though he was heavy, you left him as he was lying on you, rubbing your hand through his hair as he laid his head on your chest.

If anyone were to find you so, it would be terribly embarrassing to you, but for the moment you did not want to waste your time on this thought.

,, Actually, I had planned a nice evening with you, with your favorite films. But everything is now in the living room and I’m too tired to get up and to …´´

,, Then do not do it. Is okay. That we´re alone together is enough for me.´´ you answered. Himchan snorted: ,, What a luck I have. ´´

Even if your boyfriend said it so contemptuously, you knew he was really happy with it.

,, You are right.´´


End file.
